


moment

by deanssammy (babylxxrry)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/deanssammy
Summary: just a moment in time, something that's so small and should be insignificant but really isn't.[they love each other. that's all there is to it.]





	moment

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i meant to be productive but I LOVE 12/16 YOU DONT UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I LOVE THAT  
> FUCK  
> OKAY SORRY  
> it's just soft and cute idk i needed some pureness in my life
> 
> heads up for implied future wincest and by extension implied weecest

Dean’s still awake, propped up on one elbow so he can watch the way Sam’s curled into him, fast asleep. His face is calm and soft, free of the little furrow that often works its way into his forehead. Sammy looks even younger like this than he usually does, pure and untouched by the darkness that too often makes itself known in nightmares and in their everyday lives. He’s only twelve, he doesn’t deserve any of what he goes through on such a regular basis. It’s not fair. Dean wishes he could take all of the pain and terror for Sam so he’d never have to know it again.

At the same time, though, Dean often wonders what it’d have been like if he and Sam hadn’t been living this life. What if their parents hadn’t been hunters? What if Mary was a teacher and John a salesman? Or Mary a lawyer and John a stay-at-home dad? The possibilities could’ve been endless. Would he and Sam be this close? Would Sam still look up to him as a brother and a protector?

And yet, Dean knows he and Sam wouldn’t be SamandDean without the hunting life. The reason they’re so close is because they only have each other. They don’t have a mom. They don’t even have a dad, not really. They’re each other’s everything, and that’s it. That’s all it’s been, ever since Dean was four. That’s all it’ll ever be, and that’s all they’ll ever need.

Dean brings a gentle hand up to stroke a lock of Sam’s hair out of his face, pushing it back behind his ear with a tenderness he’d never dare show in daylight. He’ll protect Sam with everything he has, even his life if it comes to that.

Sam’s eyelids flutter open, and Dean’s hand stills against his cheek.

“Hi, Sammy,” Dean whispers, and Sam blinks sleepily, nuzzling unconsciously into Dean’s palm.

“Dee. Why’re you up? Go to sleep, we’re leaving early tomorrow,” Sam murmurs, and Dean can’t help his smile. Even half asleep, Sam’s ever the responsible, practical one.

“Just thinking. Wondering what life would be like if we weren’t hunters. Would we still… be us?”

Sam shrugs slightly, closing his eyes again with a little yawn. “Don’t really care, as long as it’s still you and me against the world. Now stop thinking and sleep, Dean.”

Dean sighs, flopping back down onto his pillow and pulling Sam closer. Sam flips over so his back is to Dean, and Dean wraps a protective arm around Sam’s little body. Dean waits until he’s settled to tuck his face into the nape of Sam’s neck. Someday, he’ll mark it up, mark Sam as _his,_ and his only, but that day is still far. For now, he’ll settle for being Sam’s everything, and in return, Sam’s _his_ everything.

“Night, little brother,” Dean breathes, lips brushing Sam’s skin.

Sam drops the lightest of kisses to Dean’s arm.

“Night, big brother.”

 

 

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you smiled  
> (or don't, you heartless bastard)  
> (jk do it if you want)  
> (i need sleep god help me)


End file.
